


How to Annoy Your Apprentice in One Easy Step

by choppedmint (forevermint)



Series: The Road Not Taken [24]
Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Alchemy, Gen, How to annoy your apprentice in one easy step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/choppedmint
Summary: Quick write about Myrnin and Claire. Written to a prompt by: https://coffin-prompts.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Claire Danvers & Myrnin
Series: The Road Not Taken [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558276
Kudos: 1





	How to Annoy Your Apprentice in One Easy Step

“What did we agree about doing potions in the good blender?!”  
"I like the blender though," said Myrnin, tapping his nose several times. "It has charm. And thicker blades."  
Claire blinked at him several times, her eyes wide and her arms out ever so slightly at her side in an attempt to try and show how bad this idea was.  
"This ..." she said. "Is exactly why I didn't want to make anything today." She sounded frustrated. And also mildly amused. Then she shook her head. "Fine. I guess this is just ... I don't know ... another one of the bad blenders."  
She tapped at the on switch again, letting the contents of the blender spin with a whirring noise that hurt even her human senses.  
Myrnin pouted as she did this. "The blenders aren't *bad*. I think you're showing them far too little kindness. They never did anything to you."  
Claire watched as the sludge within the blender became less green and more a dark and bruised looking black. "I'm not mistreating them Myrnin," she said, voice even though not unkind. "I'm just letting them do their jobs."  
I'm personifying blenders, she thought distantly. Then again ... I think I've done crazier.  
The blender stopped its spinning and Claire looked over at Myrnin.  
"See," she said. "Another good blender ... reduced to producing potions."


End file.
